One Promise
by H u m i l i t y
Summary: One thing that hurt me, that one promise. Tears of sadness, grief and pain. Do you feel the same? Was our love just a joke? Was it real? Both were hurting. Why? That one promise. [Oneshot] AxC


**I was wondering about the ring Athrun gave Cagalli in one of the first few episodes. Also, the haumea pendant Cagalli gave Athrun in SEED. This is a short fic about the promises they both made, regrets and sorrows. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundan Seed nor Destiny. Thank you.**

**-------------------------------**

**One Promise**

**-------------------------------**

Cagalli wandered around an empty hangar in one of the Orb ships, looking up at the Mobile Suits. Here in Orb, she'll never feel the same. She was Representative now. All duties and responsibilities were entrusted to her. Every now and then, people would all her, "Representative" they'd run up to her and report some trouble involving Orb forces. She had to fix the problem, but she felt that she wasn't fit to be leader, nor was she ready. Cagalli looked up at the Akatsuki, her father had died and entrusted this to her. One of the only memories left of her father lies in this Mobile Suit.

She felt powerless against the whole nation. She made countless mistakes which could never be fixed, thinking that marrying Yuuna would be the best solution for the country's problems. She was only a play thing to Yuuna, power is what he aimed for. Why did she do it in the first place? For Orb? That wasn't her cause. She was afraid, if she alone would rule. What would become of the nation? She wasn't ready, she wasn't prepared. It was self-pity, she might have done it for herself. All she knew was, she made a mistake. No matter how hard she'd try to fix it, things would never be the same.

Cagalli knew she wasn't ready for the battle field. She saw killing, every one of them. Killed. Dead. Countless battles were held and many lives lost. That wouldn't bring peace. Would it? Fighting wasn't the answer, yet, she couldn't stand up for what she believed in. She couldn't save them. Why? Their lives were wasted in pointless battles.

_Why, why?_ She would constantly ask herself. Why did this happen. Why? Killing, pain, grief, sorrow, guilt, envy. Why did they exist?

She sat down on a chair and hid her eyes behind her bangs. She held on to her hand and rubbed her ring softly. Not only has she lost her friends, her father, but she gave up the love of her life. A tear trickled down her face and dropped on her ring. She brushed the tear away. She though sadly about what has happened over the years. About Athrun. Maybe, she could look at him once more. Touch him. Feel his warmth. Cagalli tried to hold in the pain, but she continued to cry uncontrollably. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, her knees touching the hard pavement.

The hardest part was, to accept the fate that has befallen on her. She was always told, _"You have a strong heart, never let that strength fade."_ She felt hopeless, she wasn't herself. Cagalli always asked herself_, "Where am I? Is this me?"_ She used to be strong, determined, even she was stubborn. "_What am I now?"_

Cagalli cried and held on to her ring. She held it close to her heart. She could feel it beating. Cagalli bit her lip and tears continued to fall. She was hurting inside, her emotions were mixed she didn't know what to feel or say. She pounded her fist on the ground shouting,

"Why? Why did happen?"

Grief and sorrow consumed her, she felt alone. She held on to her body, it was cold. She needed warmth. But, where could the source of her pain come from? _Athrun…_

But on the other side, someone else was hurting.

xxxxxxxxxx

Athrun breathed in and out, taking calm soothing breaths. He stood in one of the empty rooms in one of Orb's ships. He didn't understand, was it a mistake to join ZAFT? Why did he in the first place? He was unsure of himself, afraid to take a risk. But, he took a chance and joined their forces. Athrun recalled the time when he was supposed to leave, the ring. It was his last gift to her, he wondered if she still kept it. He doubted it. She might have just thrown it away. He has hurt her, because of Meer? Meyrin? He felt like an idiot, he knew now that he needed her, Cagalli.

A lot of things have happened. Killing, he was overcome by this emotion, anger. Heine and Nicol's death. Were they all in vain? Was it just pointless killing? With no purpose? No importance? His hands shook with grief, he had almost killed Kira there. They almost killed each other. If he did kill Kira, what would come out of it? Nothing. He'd just be killing his best friend. What kind of victory is that?

He sat down in a corner, his head buried in his hands. "Why did it have to come to this?" he sobbed. Athrun held on to the pendant Cagalli gave him, even though he was thought to be the enemy, she still cared for him. He longed for that sweet smile she gave him when he was still her bodyguard. They'd laugh at each other's mistakes and Cagalli would fall asleep doing her paper work. He only held on to those memories. He doubted she'll give him a chance after all that he did.

He exited the room and sighed. He held on to the stone and held it near his chest. This was one of his most prized possessions. A remembrance of the greatest loved he shared with Cagalli. Tears formed in his eyes. He truly missed her, but how could he talk to her when she wouldn't let him get near her? Athrun proceeded to check the Mobile Suits in the hangar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

He pushed the button and entered a code. The door slid open as he walked in. Athrun heard faint noises of sobbing around the corner. He hid behind a wall and saw Cagalli crying uncontrollably, she was kneeling on the ground. Athrun was tempted to go and comfort her, or pull her into a hug. But, will she accept it? Or will she turn away like she once did? Athrun shook nervously, not knowing what to do. "Cagalli…."

He did what he felt was right.

"C-Cagalli!" he rushed over to her side and kneeled down beside her. She didn't look up at him, but she held his hand tightly. He felt like hugging her, or to tell her everything will turn out alright. That she was a great leader, that she was…..my true love.

"A-Athrun…." She stuttered. She leaned on his arm. Cagalli held her ring in her hand and tightened her grasp on Athrun's arm. She whispered softly and closed her eyes. "Will everything, be alright?" she asked in a softer tone.

"Cagalli." He forced himself to pull her into a deep embrace. "Everything, I assure you everything is fine. Get some rest." He whispered. She blushed, Athrun still had much concern towards her.

"Athrun…." Cagalli could barely say anything. She received the embrace she once longed for. The warmth of his body, she wanted to feel happy again. She wanted to get closer to Athrun, to make up for their mistakes.

"Cagalli, I-I…" Athrun started.

"Athrun!" Cagalli buried her face on Athurn's chest. She hugged him tightly, feeling the calm feeling coming from his presence alone. Cagalli smiled and said the one thing she wanted to say ever since they met. "I-I really missed you…" she whispered.

It was Athrun's time to blush. "I've wanted to tell you for so long, but now since we are here and all…." Athrun rubbed his neck and laughed nervously. "…I've been lost without you. Like, the war was pointless with no one to protect, I killed so many. I felt empty and incomplete, I never knew if you felt the same. Unsure, scared? But now, I want to tell you, I never loved Meer. Nor, Meyrin. My true love, will always be you." Athrun rubbed his hand and slid it down Cagalli's cheek.

Athrun closed his eyes and looked towards Cagalli with his emerald orbs. They showed concern and sincerity. "Cagalli, I need to know. How do you feel? Do you feel the same way?" He looked at Cagalli straight in the eye, waiting for an answer. He didn't care if Cagalli felt the same or not, as long as he knows the truth.

"Athrun, I…" she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "….I wondered, if you thought of me. I thought of you everyday, saying to myself if we had ever shared a true relationship. One that was pure and whole. Maybe, we have never had that kind of bond." She said sadly. "But, we can try again. Start something new. Love once again?" she asked hopefully.

Athrun brought Cagalli up and stood. He looked at Cagalli with confidence. "Maybe we weren't quite ready for this…" He frowned slightly, he held Cagalli's hands in his. "But this love, will never die. We promised." He smiled.

Cagalli shook with happiness. She never felt so happy in her whole life. "Athrun." She held out her ring. "I've treasured this ever since you left." She held it close to her chest. "I've never lost sight of it ever since." Cagalli moved closer towards Athrun.

"Do you remember? We made a promise. We said we would protect each other, no matter what the cost. We promised that our paths would meet again." Cagalli looked at the stone around Athrun's neck. She touched it and looked at Athrun. "You've kept it, the promise. So have I."

"I suppose. But, do you really want to continue this love? There is, one cost." He smiled. Athrun grabbed Cagalli's waist and brought his face closer to hers.

"What?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"This." He smirked.

Athrun put his hand behind Cagalli and pulled her into a kiss. He let go and smiled, his wish was granted, their love shall live again. He felt like a fire burned again inside, one that was put out and lit once more. He felt complete.

"We had, one love…." Athrun started.

"….one promise." Cagalli smiled.

Cagalli fell asleep in Athrun's arms. Athrun smiled and brushed away the hair covering her face. Athrun wiped a tear that fell from her eyes. "Girls don't look good when they cry…" he whispered.

He bent down and his face nearly touching her ear.

"One destiny…" Athrun whispered.

_The End._

--------------------------------------------

**What did you guys think? It was a first to write something like this. I enjoyed it myself. Not sure about you readers, but I put a lot of work into it. Well, thanks for reading, Please review!**

**PS – My story Unwritten, I'm half way done with chapter two. I just wanted to finish this one I made a while back.**

"_**One love, one promise. One destiny…."**_


End file.
